The Dark hour
by Teh-almighty-kiki
Summary: The world... covered in blood. What has happened to my home? Why are these people acting as if nothing happened? I need to save everyone from these beings...


The air was th**i**ck around Trey's nose. The stench of blood had **f**illed his thoughts. Wait what was bleeding. He looked around his bod**y** there was n**o** c**u**ts or bruises. He looked over to Kiki who also had no cuts. His eyes focused on the sky a large building had come out of no where. '_wheres our mansion?_' His thoughts whirled around in his he**a**d. There was no sign of their mansion or any other familiar land mark. The smell of blood became worse. Trey's eye's widened a black monster rose from the ground. It was covered in blood and its eyes were a s**c**reaming red color. His hand reached for Kiki's

"Wha**t**s going on!" His breathing became heavy, and his thoughts became blurred. Were they going to die?

**Trey**

I felt a tug at my hand. I looked over, hesitating to take my eyes off of the monster. "Tre-kun.. we have to leave." I could almost see the words coming out of her mo**u**th, but it w**a**s just smoke from Kiki's cigarette. "TRE-KUN" She said** l**ouder, throwing her cigarette to the ground, and pulling me back into reality. I blinked and looked around. I had never seen this place before. Where was I? There was a large building, like a **l**uxurious house, onto the side, but it was covered in blood, along with everything else in this world. I could make a new me out of all this blood. Then i realized. I let go of Kiki's hand. "Kiki.." I said, looking at the beasts around me. "Running wont... help" I started to get quiet. "Call my name..." There was an echo in my mind. "Trey, call my name!" I shook my head, not really knowing what to do. I saw a gun nearby, and my body took over. "Hey-" My hand grabbed the gun. "-What're you-" I held it up to my head. "-i!" my finger pulled the trigger. "PERSONA-KUMA" I said out of nowhere. Then it came to me, once i saw the blonde hair in front of me. "Thanks!" He said laughing. He turned to the shadow beings and smirked. I blinked, and all of it was gone... I turned to face Kiki. She was looking at me horrifically. "Tre-kun?" She managed to squeak out. Is there something wrong with me?

I saw Kiki drop her lighter, and she approached me, hesitantly. I could hear her gulp. She looked around once, and then looked back at me. "Did... Did you do that?" She asked. Her voice was shakey as hell. Maybe she thought i was going to hurt her. I looked down, to try and gather an explanation, more for myself than the girl in front of me. I saw spiked gloves on my hands. I looked back up to Kiki and stared at her. I couldn't come up with anything. "I... i don't know." I sounded fine. I don't know if i'm scared.. or not. "Weird..." Kiki said, lighting another cigarette. "Kiki, you're seriously smok-" I felt pain. I felt my eyes widen. And i found myself impacted against a tree. I could feel the bruises and cuts appear on my face like splattering paint. I turned around, coughing up blood, and looked at Kiki who just stood there, with the cig hanging out of her mouth, dumbstruck. "Kiki-!" I managed to yelp as the monster that had hit me, started to swing at her. She came to her senses and jumped out of the way, holding her cig in her fingers. Of course. She's not going to waste a perfectly good smoke. She looked around, probably for a weapon, and then her eyes grew wide, and she looked like she had just been stabbed. "What?" She said aloud. Then I saw a gun appear in front of her. "Kiki! grab the gun and shoot yourself with it!" She looked to me with a "what-the-fuck-do-you-think-i'm-stupid?" look. I got that alot. "Just do it.. please." I mumbled.

"...kun?...re-kun?" was someone calling my name? "Tre-kun?" yes... somebody was. I felt a warm wet slash on my cheek. One eyes fluttered open, and my eyes got adjusted to the light. I slowly started to see a mourning Kiki, rubbing her eyes. "T-Tre-kun?!" She shouted, lifting my head up, slowly and carefully. I looked around. I saw a woman standing, and looking down on me. She looked like an angel. With her wings, her halo, and that glow. She was definitely an angel ."Kiki... You have awesome fighting skills!" I said smiling at the worried girl. Her expression went from worried, to pissed in a matter of seconds. She inhaled her cig and blew the smoke in my face, making me cough. This made me laugh. "You weren't even awake!" She pouted. the angel giggled a light, bubbly laugh.

"Oh, tre-kun, this is Tenshii!" Kiki said cheerily. Tenshii nodded and bowed. She must be japanese. "So." Kiki said, sucking on her cig. "Our mansion's gone. We're in an unknown world. And we have nowhere to sleep." She stated, the smoke coming out of her mouth as she talked. "We can find somewhere." I suggested, getting up. "If there's any place that doesn't have shadowy black monsters or blood drowned beds." She countered. I laughed. She could be so sarcastic at times. "C'mon." I said, pushing on her back to go find some houses.. Or civilization.

We found a place. Not very attractive, but good enough to sleep, or eat in. I looked to the exhausted Kiki that was stumbling from being tired. "Kiki...?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. "no. i'm fine." She said standing up straight, now knowing that i was watching. I turned my head away, shrugging and i heard a loud series of thumps. I looked back, and there she was. Passed out on the road, her cig burned out. I sighed and shook my head, smirking to myself. I picked her up and carried her on my back like when we were kids. Her body still fit the shape of my back, just like it always did. I walked around, looking for a saloon, or an inn or something. But all i saw were vacant buildings. I walked a little further, and saw a building. It was called "Moriorities diner." Intresting name. I walked in the door, seeing people of all ages running around. There were old people sitting in blood covered chairs, blood all over their gowns, and children putting things in their mouth that looked like blood covered circles. Adults were talking, and drinking cups of grimey tea. This place was weird.

I walked up to the front desk and there was a man, about my height and he looked like he hadn't taken a bath in 7 years. "Top o' the mornin to ya! What can i getcha?" He had an irish accent. That bugged me. "Ermm yeah, is there like... a bed or something we can stay in?" I asked looking around.. "Oh yah i 'ear someone here's got 'emselves a bed back in DC." He replied, swiping the desk with a red washcloth. "The people 'ere just come ta visit ev'ry once in a while. usually, Mizz Karma-" nice name "bakes her cookies and gives them to the children." He kept going on. Wait. Did he not know that the world was infested with monsters? It explains the people practically bathing in blood. "What's going on around here?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Well tuhday its pretty sunny out. I'm sure there's goin' to be another storm here soon though." He replied with a grin.

I turned away and walked out of that madhouse. How could he not know this place was infested with ugly creatures?


End file.
